Hawaii--A Stephanie Plum Inspired Novel
by misty23y
Summary: This novella will take you through what happened in Hawaii. It is between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen. It is a Stephanie Plum inspired novel and is definitely a Babe story.
1. Chapter 1--Alone

Hawaii—A Stephanie Plum inspired work

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 1: All Alone

Here I am. On my way to my dream vacation in Hawaii. I can't believe that I am on this plane flying first class to Hawaii by myself. I had envisioned this trip to be so much more. Up until yesterday, I was on my way to Hawaii with my on again, off again boyfriend, where we are currently in the "on again" stage of our long-term relationship. He is 6'0" of Italian hotness and the dream of every women in town. However, Joseph Morelli, one of Trenton PD's finest, is on a case. Again. He got called to a double gang murder and had to cancel his vacation.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a bond enforcement agent, better known as a bounty hunter. I work for my sleazy cousin Vincent Plum, whom I had to blackmail into giving me a job after I was laid off from my job as a lingerie buyer. I earn money by bringing in people who are out on bond who fail it appear to court on their assigned date. These FTAs forfeit 15% of their bond to Vinnie, of which I get a 10% cut. That being said, I don't get paid without bringing in my skip.

While I love the variety of my job, I am not very good at it. I often go out after skips with the office file clerk, Lula, who is a former ho and not very subtle. We are more like the Lucy and Ethel of bounty hunters. I'm actually surprised at how many skips I manage to bring in. I was trained by the God of all bounty hunters, Ranger. Ranger is a Cuban God who is my mentor, friend, and sometimes lover. He is magic in bed, but has no desire for a committed relationship. He is 5'10" with a body of hard muscle, café mocha, and the blank stare. He calls me Babe, and that one word can mean so much coming from him. I have worked for him occasionally, as a researcher for his security company Rangeman. I have also lived with him, mostly when my life was in danger and I need a safe-house. Living with him is a challenge because I feel so much attraction to him, that it is often hard to keep any boundaries while trying not to cheat on Joe.

The only reason I am actually on this plane right now is that my mom, who is convinced that I will be an old maid, tried to set me up with someone from the Burg. This is the section of Trenton where I grew up. Dave had moved to Atlanta, had a family, committed fraud, lost his family, job and home, and moved back to New Jersey. In the end, he turned out to me a murderer and he tried to kidnap me. Fortunately, his scheme was spoiled and he is out of my life permanently. In his quest to kidnap me, he left me with $12,000 worth of American Airlines gift cards. So, I decided to take a much need vacation and invited Joe.

Now, here I am, alone, about to land in paradise. I was tempted to call Ranger to take Joe's place, but that wouldn't be fair to Joe. Besides, Ranger wasn't my boyfriend, and it would definitely be too hard to control myself around him in Hawaii. As the plane touched down I started to gather my headphones, neck pillow, and books to get ready to step off the plane. I started the walk down the aisle to exit the plane. Got my lei, and then entered the terminal. I was looking around to see where to go for the baggage claim when I saw her. Tootie Ruguzzi, the Rug's wife. She was married to a high bond FTA that Ranger and I have been trying to find for quite some time. Even though it was my vacation, a skip was a skip. If I could nail the Rug, I would have lots of play money. I quickly gathered my bags, and followed her to the hotel shuttle pick up center. I wrote down the name of the resort where she was going, got into my rental car, and followed her there. I parked the car with a view of the lobby and saw her meet up with her husband. Bingo! I waited another 20 minutes, then walked into the lobby and over the concierge.

"Good morning and welcome to our resort. How my I assist you today" asked the reservation manager, a good looking Hawaii named Matt.

"Good morning. I would like to book a room here at your resort for the week." I said.

"Are you here with your husband?"

"No, I am here by myself. My cousin stayed here last year and said that this was the best place in Hawaii to stay, so here I am."

"While I am so excited to hear about the great recommendation, this month is booked exclusively for couples only. We have no single reservations available. Perhaps you would like to book a reservation for 3 weeks from now?"

Sigh. "No, thank you. I'll see if my husband is finished with his meetings, maybe he can join me."

"Well, if he can, we are more than happy to have you stay here. This is my card. Call me if your plans change." Matt gave a huge smile and discretely dismissed me.

I walked out to my car and sat down. I searched through my purse and dug out my phone. I could call Joe. He can contact the local authorities and they can take in the Rug. However, I don't have the ability to do out of town retrievals. I could call Ranger, but that would be playing with fire. Or, I can just go check into my singles hotel, get changed, and lay on the beach. I think I'll go with option 3.


	2. Chapter 2--Company

Hawaii—A Stephanie Plum inspired work

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 2: Company

I checked into my hotel, dug out my sunblock, sunglasses, beach towel, and bathing suit and immediately got changed. I ran to go out onto the beach and then stopped. I can't relax knowing that there is a high bond skip here, on Honolulu island with me, and I am not going after him. I go and lay down on the bed to think. Before I knew it, I had my phone out and placed the call.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." I replied.

"Babe." Ranger said. "I thought you were in Hawaii with Morelli." I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Well, you are half right. I _am_ in Hawaii, but I am _not_ with Joe. I am by myself." I said. "Joe caught a double murder in Slayer territory last night and his vacation was cancelled. I decided to come solo." I sighed. Saying it out loud to Ranger made me feel like such a reject and loser.

"Do you want company?" I could almost hear Ranger smiling.

I had to think of how to respond. It is obvious that Ranger wants to come here for a sex-filled, adult getaway. And while that would be magic, I needed him here on business, and didn't want to mix business with pleasure. I sighed again. "Babe."

"I actually need your help." I finally said. "When I arrived in the terminal I was Tootie Ruguzzi and she led me to The Rug. He's here, in Hawaii. They are staying at an exclusive Diamond-head resort that is couples only. I don't have out of state apprehension rights and I can't get onto the resort. Can you come and help me get him?" I asked.

There was a long pause before I heard Ranger chuckle silently. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking. Finally he said "Babe, give me the name of the resort, where you are staying, and I'll be there asap."

I immediately gave Ranger all the details and then said, "I'll book your flight, I have money left over…"

Ranger cut me off. "I'll pay my own way. Save your money for another trip. Remember, no price, Babe, no price." He hung up without so much as a goodbye.

With that being taken care of, I was now ready to go enjoy the beach. I grew up in New Jersey and spend many days at the Shore, but the Atlantic Ocean beaches are NOTHING compared to the splendid beaches of Hawaii. I looked out my window, grabbed my beach gear, and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enjoyed by afternoon and evening on the beach. I was now back in my room and taking a hot shower. I wasn't sure what was going to happen over the next few days. I had a feeling that Ranger was going to book us a room as husband and wife, and I was apprehensive about what he was expecting from me. I am dating Joe right now and we are in a committed, well, as committed and as we can be, relationship. The attraction between Ranger and I is always ignited. I'm not sure if we both have the control to keep it in check here, in Hawaii. A few weeks ago, Joe's grandma Bella cursed me with vordu, which made me really want men, especially Ranger and Joe, and I had a few days where I got it from both of them whenever I could. The most exciting was in Ranger's Porsche. Who even knew it was possible? Just thinking about that got me flushed all over. I think I need to lower the water temperature a bit. I step out of the shower a few minutes later, slipped on a night shirt and panties, and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

About 4 hours later, I heard a noise at my door. I opened my eyes just in time to see it open. I held my breath and was feeling for my phone when I caught a scent of Bulgari green. It was Ranger. Of course it was. He can get through any door.

"Babe, it's me." He said as he slowly started to strip down to his silk boxers. He went to the bathroom, came out, and climbed into bed next to me. He gave me a kiss on my head, put his arm around my waist, pulled me against him, and fell asleep. I followed him into dreamland a minute later.


	3. Chapter 3--The Plan

_DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 3: The Plan

I woke up in the morning all tangled up in the sheets on top of Ranger. I tried to untangle myself from him, but he put his arms around my waist. "Babe, where do you think you're going?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. I just looked into his eyes and knew that if I didn't get up, we weren't getting out of bed any time in the near future. "Bathroom." And with that I ran in.

I must have taken the world's quickest show and realized that I only had my towel. My clothes were in the room, and to get them, I had to get past Ranger with only a towel on. Geez. This is a challenge. I carefully wrapped the towel around me only to find out that it was about 1 inch below backside. This was not going to help. There was no way I could keep to wrapped around me, so I had to take the chance and try to get to my clothes without Ranger getting the towel off from around my body. I slowly opened the door and I didn't see him. Whew. I calmly walked over the my suit case and extracted a white push up bra and matching panties to wear with a white, strapless sundress and pale blue sweater. I got my 4 blue FMPs out and brought the clothes into the bathroom. I covered my 5'7" frame with my clothes, put on about 4 layers of mascara, and through my unruly curly brown hair into a pony tail. When I stepped out of the bathroom I walked right into Ranger.

"Where did you go?" I inquired.

"Babe." He put his right hand on my upper back and his left at my waist, and pulled me in for one of his earth-shattering kisses. His tongue enter into my mouth and it sent warmth down my entire body. I reached around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt him reaching under my dress and slowing pulling my panties down. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't resist. I could feel him hard against my belly, and I knew that I wanted him badly. Just then, there was a knock on the door. We pulled away, panting. The knock came again, followed by the announcement of room service. I pulled my panties back up, smoothed my dress, and answered the door while Ranger went into the bathroom. In walked the valet with a cart of breakfast food. I gave him a tip and he left. Suddenly, Ranger was at my side and setting up the little desk in the room as our makeshift table. He ordered French toast, bacon, and a donut for me, and an egg white omelet, fresh fruit, multigrain toast, and yogurt for himself. How he is satisfied eating that is beyond me.

I sat down and dug in. I moaned at the first bite of the French toast. It was heavenly. Ranger looked at me with raised eyebrows and simply said "Babe."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, you know I love food. And this French toast is amazing. It tastes so tropical. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was." I said while taking another bite. "Where did you go while I was in the shower?"

"To the car. I didn't want to bring in all my bags, being that we are checking out of here after we finish with breakfast. I needed my phone charger."

"What do you mean we are checking out? We aren't staying here? We can't stay at the other hotel, we are not a married couple."

"Babe, we are staying at the resort. I already book a suite for Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso, who are here celebrating their honeymoon."

I suddenly started to panic. Did Ranger think I was going to _marry_ him? I mean, right here, right now? I started to hyperventilate. "Babe, don't panic." He chuckled. "Just think of it as a long-term distraction. You and I will play the role of husband and wife, and once we are in the resort, we will be able to apprehend The Rug." He was next to me, rubbing my back and pushing my head between my legs. Once I calmed down, I laughed, though it was just to break the tension.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Ranger. I mean, what happens if it gets back to the Burg that I'm here as Stephanie Manoso. I don't thing Joe will understand."

"Joe won't know, Babe. He isn't here, and neither is anyone else from Trenton, for that matter, other than the Ruguzzis. I will be fine."

"But, we don't have wedding rings, we don't have any paperwork. All my identification and credit cards say Stephanie Plum, not Stephanie Manoso. We won't be able to pull this off."

Ranger shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong, Ranger?" "Babe, when you get married it take a few weeks to get your named changed on all official documents. It would be completely normal for you to have all of your documentation written in your maiden name only, as you don't get your marriage license for a few weeks after your wedding. You should know this. You were married to Orr before."

"I never changed my name. I didn't want to."

"So then why are you worried?

"Ok, fine. What about rings? We don't have wedding bands."

With that, Ranger got up and pulled a box out of his pocket. In that box were two matching wedding bands. They were yellow and rose gold, which etching going around. My heart stopped for a moment when I saw them. He carefully took out mine, lifted my left hand, and gently placed the ring on my finger. He took my hand, moved it to his lips, and kissed my finger.

He moved the open box towards me. I took out his ring and placed it on his finger. OMG...we just exchanged wedding rings. I took a moment and just stared at our matching bands, looked up at Ranger's face, and kissed him.

He kissed me back before breaking away. "Pack you stuff, Babe, we need to get over there. Check out is 10 a.m. It's already 9:30." It was then that I actually noticed what he was wearing. He wasn't in his typical Rangeman black. He was wearing blue dress shirt and black dress pants that fit him like a glove. Damn, he looked so delicious. I don't know how this week is going to turn out, but I'm not really confident that we are going to get The Rug at this point.

"Babe, are you ready?"

"I just need 5 more minutes." I jumped up, packed my toiletries, did a quick room check for cell phone charger and any random items I might have left out, and met Ranger at the door.

I checked out and stepped outside to find Ranger waiting behind a black Porsche 911 convertible with the top down. "Where's my rental?" I asked Ranger. "Returned. I feel that Mr. and Mrs. Manoso needed a sexier car for their honeymoon, don't you think?" I shook my head and bit back a laugh while he opened the door so I could sink into the car. He buckled me in, gave me a quick kiss on the lips, closed the door, and walked around to the driver's side. He got in the car, pulled away, and grabbed my left hand and rubbed the ring on my finger. Oh boy, what did I do?

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the resort. When we arrived, the valet and bell hop were ready to take the car and bags. We entered the lobby and found that it was Sofia at the desk and not Matt, thankfully. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso here." Ranger announced.

"Mr. Manoso, thank you for choosing our resort. I know you will enjoy your stay. You are book in our Presidential Suite. You have a spa, a Jacuzzi, and private beach access. You also can enjoy any of the other amenities here at our resort. Would you like to book any couples massages at this time?"

"No, thank you. We had a long flight and my wife and I just want to settle in first."

"No problem, sir. Kai will take you to your suite. Please be sure to let me know if you need anything further." She said while smiling. I could see her mentally undressing Ranger. I know that we are only doing a distraction job, but I couldn't help be jealous. He must have sensed my jealousy, because at that moment, he put his arm around my waist and give me a kiss that would melt all the ice in Antarctica. We followed Kai to our room and waited for him to place our luggage inside the suite. Ranger tipped him, and I entered. In the middle of room was a king sized bed that overlooked the ocean and the beach. We had a built in Jacuzzi, and the most amazing shower I have ever seen in a hotel.

Suddenly, Rangers was behind me with his arms around my waist. He moved my hair aside and started to kiss my neck, my shoulder, and a turned my head to meet his lips with mine. His hand were moving up towards my breasts, when my phone rang. "Babe, ignore it." "I can't. I haven't spoken to anyone back home yet. They are probably worried I got kidnapped or killed. Let me just see who it is." I checked my phone and it was Joe. Damn it.


	4. Chapter 4--The Lies

_DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 4—The Lies

"Hi Joe." I said while trying to pull away from Ranger's wondering hands. I had to stifle a moan as he started to put his hand under the top of my dress.

"Cupcake! How are you? I miss you. How was your flight?" Joe asked

"It was great! There were no problems and I got here without blowing anything up." It was getting harder for me to concentrate on the call because Ranger wasn't giving up. I guess we had too many interruptions already this morning. Finally, I managed to pull away and I walked out onto the sand, fixing my dress once again.

"Cupcake? Are you there?"

"I'm sorry, Joe, I ordered room service for lunch, it just arrived." Lie #1.

"Oh, I asked if you still want me to come if I close out the case. We have a couple of suspects and it seems that I could have this closed-up tight in two days. Then we can spend your last 2 days together, naked, on the beach."

"That would be great, but don't worry if you can't make it. I am actually enjoying my time alone. I didn't realize how much I needed a break until I got here. Sitting on the beach with a book in my hand is very cathartic. I don't want you spending a ton of money on a last-minute flight. With the jet lag, you wouldn't really enjoy yourself for two days." I told him. Lie #2.

"Steph, are you still mad at me for canceling?"

"To be honest Joe, yes, I am still mad at you. You promised that you would take your vacation, no matter what. You were not even supposed to be working and you went in for overtime anyway and got stuck on a case. You could have handed it off to another team, but no, you didn't. Instead, you canceled and sent me here to Hawaii on my own. So, now, I want to enjoy my time by myself." Lie #3, I wasn't by myself.

There was silence on the other end. Then, Ranger came out wearing a black bathing suit. His body is amazing, and I couldn't help looking him up and down. Finally, Joe said, "I'm sorry, Cupcake. I know I hurt you. I will try and make it up to you. Just don't have too much fun there without me. Oh, and call your mom before she irons burns into everything. She's worried about you."

"Okay Joe, I will. You know the time difference is a killer."

"Yes, I know. But your mom doesn't get it. Bye Cupcake."

"Bye Joe"

"I love you."

"Me too." Lie #4. I hung up the phone and immediately dialed my mom. "Hi mom."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's about time you called. Your father and I were worried about you."

"Mom, I know. I'm fine. I just had a little jet lag last night and went to sleep after I got to my hotel room. By the time I woke up, it was too last to call you. It's only 11:15 here."

"I understand. I'm glad to hear your voice. Are you okay there by yourself?" My mom asked.

"Yes, I am. I am not staying at the original hotel I book. I won a special raffle from the airlines and have been upgraded. Let me give you the name of the new resort." I told her the information and she wrote it down. Lie #5

"Stephanie, that's great. Just make sure you call before you leave, okay? I'll see you when you get home."

"Will do, mom. Bye"

"Bye Steph."

As I hung up the phone Ranger took it from me and turned it off. He threw it into the room. He turned me around and went right back to where he left off before the phone calls. He was kissing my neck, and he finally took off my sweater while kissing my arms as my skin was exposed. He then moved onto my back. He was still behind me, arms wrapped around and pulling my back into his chest. This time, I allowed the moan to escape my lips. "Inside", I said to him. He slowly pulled me in while continuing his assault with his mouth on my body. He finally got my dress off me and I was standing there in my bra and panties. He pushed me against the counter by the kitchen in the suite and took off my bra. He was rubbing a kissing my breasts, getting me so turned on that I completely forgot that I had just hung up with Joe 10 minutes before. He moved down with his hands, rubbing my core with his fingers, priming it for his mouth. He pulled down my panties with his teeth, and the started to kiss my legs from my ankles up before stopping by my thighs. He stood up, picked me up, and placed my ass on the counter. He kissed me with his tongue battling my tongue, it was frantic. I could get enough of him. I wanted him inside me and tried to pull him towards me but he just moved his mouth back down my chest, to my breast, my belly button, and finally my core. He attacked my core with his tongue and fingers and before I knew it, he had taken me over once, then a second time. He gently lifted me off the counter and placed my feet on the floor. I started to kiss his chest, but he stopped me. "Not yet, Babe. This is all about you." Oh boy. What did he mean by that?

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, where he laid me down on my stomach. He started to massage my neck, my shoulders, my back, sneaking a feel of my breasts, before moving down. He followed with gentle kisses. I was so hot. I really need him. I tried to turn over to kiss, him, but he stopped me. "Not yet, Babe. Don't make me get the handcuffs". He must have seen the horror and excitement in my eyes. "Why, do you want them?"

"I thought you said you didn't need handcuffs to enslave a woman."

"You're right, I don't. But it could be fun." he said with a amused smile before he once again entered me with his fingers. Two inside me with his thumb rubbing on the outside from behind. He kisses were on my neck below my ear and his other hand was cupping my breast and rubbing my nipple. I climaxed again. I wanted Ranger even more than I did before.

"Ranger, please, I need you inside me."

"Babe, not yet."

Not yet?! What more could he possibly do to me that he hasn't already? I have never had any experience like this. I know that he is enjoying it, because his member is so hard. I don't know how he can control himself. He turned me on my back and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. Suddenly, he had my hands cuffed above my head onto the headboard. I didn't even see him get them.

"Ranger, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I said with my voice wavering.

"Have I ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Then just go with it, Babe. I promise, you won't regret it."

He continued his kissing and rubbing and feeling. Everywhere he touched me send shivers down my spine. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he said "I need you, Stephanie. I may be a little rough. I'm sorry. I don't know if I have enough control not to hurt you. Do you want me to remove the cuffs first?"

I thought about it for about one second "No. I needed you inside me like an hour ago."

With that, he spread my legs. He put one leg over his shoulder and slowly entered me. He gave me a chance to adjust to his size, before slowly pushing in even more. It started off slow and quickly built to a fevered pace. I wanted to touch him. I want to pull him into me. I want to kiss him. But not being able made me even more excited. He was kissing me before I knew it and then we both felt the release together. He kept going until we were both and empty and we couldn't take it any longer. He undid the cuffs, kissed my wrists, rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. "I love you, Babe." He said before we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up first after our early afternoon workout and had an opportunity to watch Ranger sleep. I was trying to figure out what got into him, because even though I always knew he was magic, what we did was supernatural. I looked at my finger and saw the fake wedding band. Part of me wished it was real, but then I remembered that Ranger is not the marrying type. This level of commitment was not available with Ranger.

I slowly got up off the bed and jumped in the shower. I got out, and put on my black string bikini. Joe had picked it out, and even though it is a little to skimpy for me, I got it for him. I would never wear this to Point Pleasant or anywhere else near home because I wouldn't want anyone to see me in it. But, with this private beach and just Ranger, who has seen me naked, I had the confidence to wear it. I got my beach towel, sunglasses and sunblock and headed out to the beach, looking once last time at Ranger's awesome body.


	5. Chapter 5--Skip Chasing

_DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 5—Skip Chasing

I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs applying my SPF 50 when the hairs on the back of neck stood up. I felt Ranger before I even saw him. He kissed my head and took the sun block from me and applied it to my back, neck, and every other location before sitting behind me and pulling me against his chest.

"Thanks Babe."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"Ranger."

"Babe"

"It was amazing. I never experienced anything like that before. I didn't know that was even possible. The handcuffs. Why? What made you use them?" I asked.

Ranger leaned back and pulled me back with him. He rubbed his hand up and down on my arm. This was erotic or sexual, it was comforting. He was thinking on how to answer me, but I was starting to wonder if he would. "Do you remember our first night together?" he asked me.

I remembered that night well, often thought about that night. "Yes. I remember." I answered.

"Well, after our first time together, you asked if this was the part with the handcuffs" he replied. "It put the idea in my head of using handcuffs on you. I have never done that before, and never even thought of it, but it's been a fantasy of mine since then. To take you over when you have no control, to pleasure you like that, it was amazing."

Oh boy, we needed to cool off if we were going to get our skip. I decided now would be a good time to go in the ocean. "Race you to the ocean." And I took off. Ranger was right on my tail. Who am I kidding, he can easily out run me. But with the both of us laughing, we were struggling just to stay upright. Finally, I fell in the sand and he land on top of me. Our faces were inches away and we kissed for what seemed like eternity. Then I got up and made it into the ocean. Ranger joined me the water and held onto me, as if I was going to float out to sea. "You know I can swim. I do visit the ocean often."

"Babe" and then he kissed me again.

"What's the plan for finding Ruguzzi? We know he is here, but how do we apprehend him and get him back to Jersey with us?" I asked.

"We need to leave the suite, first off. So, we are going to dinner tonight in one of the restaurants. He typically eats at this restaurant during his stay here."

"How do you know that?"

"He stays here every other year and follows the same pattern. We should be able to get eyes on him tonight, and hopefully, pick him up. I will have the locals take custody of him until my team from Rangeman gets here to escort him back. Then, we can finish your vacation."

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "When is dinner?"

Ranger glanced at his watch "In an hour."

"Just enough time for a shower."

We walked into the restaurant 90 minutes later. The joint shower did not save us as much time as we initially thought, too much time on water sports. I was wearing a blue dress with a low v-neck top and a skirt the flared at the waist and rested about 3 inches above my knee. I had on an open toed pair of black FMPs with the dress. Ranger was wearing a black silk dress shirt with the top 3 buttons open and black dress pants. He looked good enough to eat. We sat in the corner of the room, with Ranger's back to the wall. We kept scanning for the Rug, but we were coming up empty. The food was phenomenal, of was to be expected, but we didn't get a chance to get our man tonight. We agreed not to ask the wait staff because we couldn't trust them not to give us up. I had just finished my dessert of pineapple upside down cake when we decided it was time to go.

"Sorry we didn't get him tonight." Ranger said as we walked back to our suite.

"I'm not concerned, we'll just have to partake in a couple of activities to try and see them tomorrow."

We got to our suite and walked straight out onto the beach. Ranger grab my left hand, give it a kiss on the ring, and pulled me towards to beach. I stopped him so I could take off my shoes and tossed them into the suite. He followed my lead and removed his shoes and socks. Then, he grabbed a blanket in his left hand and with is right, he grabbed my hand again. We walked down towards the water's edge, but not close enough to get wet. It was moving towards low tide, so we were pretty safe from the water where we chose to stop. Ranger laid out the blanket and sat down. He pulled me between his legs so my back was resting against him. He had his hands around my waist, pulling me towards him. He started to point out the stars and constellations to me.

"How do you know so much about the sky?"

"It was important to know when I was on some of my missions. When you are in the middle of a dessert or the jungle, it is important to be able to determine which direction you are traveling. The stars are the best compass when all other equipment fails or is taken."

Wow. He never shares his past with me. What is with the Hawaiian air that has Ranger opening up. While he has always been protective of me and caring, he has always guarded his emotions. The fact that he was letting down his guard get me nervous. What does this mean for us? Is there a chance for 'us'? Ranger was constantly pushing me back to Joe, telling me that he could have the type of commitment I wanted, but here we are, with fake wedding bands sitting under the stars in Hawaii acting as newlyweds in all ways. Joe! What am I doing? I am in a relationship with Joe. I should be sitting in Joe's arms right now. This is what the plan was. I didn't invite Ranger to Hawaii, I invited Joe and now I am her with Ranger. But somehow, being 6,000 miles away from Jersey and Joe helped to ease my conscious.

Suddenly, Ranger was kissing me again. All thoughts of Joe immediately left my head and I could only think about how Ranger was making feel. I turned around and pushed him onto his back. I straddled him and kissed him with everything I could muster. I heard him moan as his hand moved to take off my dress. "Not yet, Ranger. It's my turn."

His eyes dilated and he smiled. I kissed him again and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. As I was unbuttoning his shirt, I was kissing and rubbing his chest. Joe was built and fit, but Ranger was a masterpiece. Hard muscles, so defined, so sexy. I finally finished with his shirt and took it off him before kissing him again. I loved being on top of him, feeling him beneath me while kissing. He was such a great kisser. I moved back down his body and slowly undid his pants. He was, of course, commando, which made it so much easier. I pulled off his pants and started to kiss is thighs and his abs. I gave a small, gentle kiss on the tip of his manhood and moved back up his chest.

"Babe, this is torture."

I smiled. "Not yet." I continued to kiss him and used my hand on him, stroking him slowly up and down. His body was reacting. He wanted more. I stopped and used my hands play with his hair while kissing him. I moved back down with my mouth and started to slowly kiss and lick him. Not enough to have him climax, but enough for him to try guiding me. "Stop. Don't make me get the handcuffs." I said as I laughed. He froze. I decided that I teased him enough, so I put him into my mouth. He was too big to fit completely in, but I used my hands to assist. I started off slowly, barely touching. Then I would go faster before slowing again. I could tell he was barely controlling himself. Just when I felt he was ready to explode I stopped. "Babe" he said exasperated.

"I think that was enough." I said with a smirk on my face. His eyes dilated and became intense. I started to get up so I could take off my dress, but before I got to my knees, he had me on my back. "Enough Babe, I can't wait any more."

He kissed me with lots of tongue and while he was at it, he was pulling off my panties. His hands were frantically traveling up and down my body. He lifted my dress over my head and took off my bra. He used his finger on my, to get me ready for him. When he felt I was ready, he attacked. He moved inside me, first slowly so I could adjust, and then frantically. He exploded before I was even ready, but he kept going, using his hand to rub me while moving inside me. I climaxed as well. Ranger rolled off me onto his back and pulled me against him. I put my head on his chest. "Babe, what was that?"

"Why? You didn't like it?"

"It was amazing." He sighed. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

"No, you were magic." We stayed like that for a while until our heart rates returned to normal and then we slowly got up, gathered our discard clothes, and returned to our suite.

"I'm going to take a bath" I told Ranger. "I'll join you." Oh boy.


	6. Chapter 6--Suspicion

_DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 6—Suspicion

I woke up the next morning tangle in the sheet when Ranger's watch alarm went off. He quickly reset it. "Go back to sleep, Babe. I need another hour." He didn't have to tell me twice.

An hour later, his alarm went off again. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6. I'm going for a run." He gave me a kiss and tucked me back in. "I'll be back in an hour."

As much as I tried, I could go back to sleep. My mind woke up and I started to panic. I was lying in bed, with nothing but a t-shirt on, after spending the night engaged in both sleeping and nonsleeping activities with Ranger. I am so screwed up. I have a boyfriend, I have Joe back home. Why am I doing this? Why am I being such a slut? It was almost as if I had vordo again. I just couldn't keep my eyes or my hands, mouth, body, off Ranger. This was supposed to be my romantic vacation and getaway with Joseph Morelli, not Carlos Manoso. Sigh. I didn't even know me. I looked down at the ring on my left hand. I was beautiful. No diamonds, but still, I loved it. I could imagine this ring being my wedding band. I could easily image being married to Ranger, being Stephanie Manoso for real. But, he wasn't an option. He had said many times that a relationship didn't work with his lifestyle. He kept pushing me back to Joe, while taking advantage of any opportunity to be with me. What did that mean? How does he really feel? These last few days it feels like we are in a committed relationship, just between us. I know that he is jealous. I know that he is possessive. I know that he would never put up with me going back and forth between him and Joe if I were _his_ girlfriend. However, I am not his girlfriend. We are just friends with benefits. Part of me wants more with Ranger, but I know that Joe is the one who could be a husband. But Joe wants kids. I don't know if I do. I know Ranger doesn't. Maybe I should just ignore both of them when I get back.

At that moment, I noticed my phone. It was on the floor next to the chair where Ranger tossed it. I picked it up and turned it on. Two messages. One from Lula and one for Valerie. Wanting to know if I met some hot stud down here. If only they knew. I also had texts from Joe and Lula.

 **Hey Cupcake, I miss you. Bob misses you.—Joe**

 **Girlfriend, I hope you're getting some. I need the details. –Lula**

 **Please call me. I need to hear your voice Cupcake.—Joe**

 **I can't sleep. I love you! –Joe**

I was about to write back to Joe when my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello."

"Cupcake! It's so great to hear your voice."

"Joe. I'm glad you called."

"Are you having fun there by yourself?"

"I'm having a good time. The beach is wonderful"

"It looks like I'll be picking up my suspect tomorrow. I can be there in two days. Do you still want me to stay home?"

"Joe, as much as I would LOVE for you to be here, two days is just not worth it. We would barely have time to enjoy any part of the island together."

"I only need you." He said with a laugh. He then started to tell me what he would do to me. I suddenly felt warm all over. While Ranger was magic, Joe was energetic, inventive, and passionate. Damn. I heard the door open and immediately put my finger to lips to signal to Ranger to be quiet.

"Cupcake, whose there?"

"Room service. I got breakfast."

"Are you sure you're alone?"

"Joe, who would I be with? You're in Trenton."

"Have you heard from Ranger?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just kind of ironic that not even 24 hours after you left for Hawaii Ranger went into the wind. Vinnie is looking for him to pick up a high bond and he is nowhere to be found. Someone saw him at the airport catching a flight to LAX. The flight had a connection to Hawaii."

I felt myself starting to pale and panic. Joe suspected Ranger was here. "Well, it is just coincidence. Ranger is definitely not here." I said while I struggled to laugh.

"He better not be."

"Don't you trust me, Joe?"

"Cupcake, I trust you. But I don't trust Ranger. I know he wants you bad. I can see the way he looks at you. Are you sure nothing ever happened between the two of you?"

"Joe, this is not the time or place for this conversation. We are just friends. You know that."

"But I know he wants more. If he shows up, please don't spend time with him. This is supposed to be our trip." Joe said. I could tell he was upset and I think he knew I was lying.

"Joe, I'm here, like a loser, by myself because you had to work. As usual. Don't get all insecure because you had to cancel. Remember, I asked _you_ to come. I bought _you_ a ticket."

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. But I just can't help this feeling that Ranger is either in Hawaii or on his way there. And I know that if he is in Hawaii, he is on his way to you."

Damn it. He knows. I hate lying to him, but I have no choice. "Joe, I'll see you when I get home in a couple of days. Remember to pick me up at the airport."

"Bye Cupcake. I love you."

"Me too. Bye Joe." I hung up.

"Did you call him or did he call you, Babe?"

"He called me. I had just turned on the phone after finding it on the floor. He suspects you are here."

Ranger laughed. "If he only knew."

"I think he does. I feel horrible lying to him. If he finds out we are together, and doing this distraction, he is going to be angry. I should have called him first."

Ranger came over to me and started to rub my shoulders and neck, taking away the tension that had built up from my conversation with Joe. "He said the he is about to close his case. He keeps talking about coming here to meet me. If he shows up at the door, it will not be good."

"Well, we'll worry about that when and if it happens. Let me take a shower then we can figure out what we are going to do today."

"Do you want me to order room service for breakfast?"

"I'm hungry, but not for food." He said as he walked into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt. I heard the water go on, and decided it was a good time for me to shower as well.

An hour later we were dressed and heading to breakfast at the resort. We decided to try and find the Rug. I felt that if we could make the apprehension today, then I could justify my lying to Joe and get out of Hawaii without having the other shoe drop. I kept trying to figure out if Joe searched flights from LAX to Honolulu looking for Carlos Manoso on the flight manifest. "Did you fly to LAX and then here?" I asked Ranger.

"Yes."

"As Carlos Manoso?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Joe knows."

"So be it. He shouldn't have let you come here alone. He should have passed the case onto someone else and have come to Hawaii with you. Then I wouldn't be here."

"Ranger, it's not so simple. You could have at least flown under the radar. Vinnie's looking for you to catch a high bond skip. He was told you were in the wind. It made Joe look for you."

"Babe," He started. "I told Vinnie I had a lead on Ruguzzi. I told him I was travelling to apprehend him. I had to get the papers. I had to be able to fly with my cuffs, stun gun, gun, and vest. The only way was through Vinnie. I didn't tell him the lead was in Hawaii."

"Does anyone know you were coming to meet me?"  
"Only Tank." Well, I knew our secret was safe with Tank. He would never tell where Ranger went unless Ranger wanted that person to know.

"So, Mrs. Manoso, why don't we go and visit Kilauea?" My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open. Ranger laughed at me. "What's the matter, aren't we wearing matching wedding bands?"

I shook my head and laughed with him. "Okay. That sound like fun."

"We meet the tour guide in 15 minutes." He already had it planned. Only Ranger would know and would plan ahead.

We spent the day during the tourist circuit. Snorkeling, surf lessons, and beach activities. We had dinner at a luau. We were "looking" for Ruguzzi. Who am I kidding, we were just enjoying each other's company. There was no active searching for our skip. When we arrived back out our suite, there were chocolate covered strawberries and champagne waiting for us. There were also chocolate free strawberries and whipped cream. I immediately ran to the table, put a huge amount of whipped cream on a chocolate covered strawberry, and indulged in the sweet goodness of dessert. I moaned and my eyes rolled up in appreciation of the food.

"If only I could get you feel that way with a kiss." Ranger stated.

"You do. All the time"

I saw his eyes change from amusement to desire. He came over to me and kissed me. He started off gentle and then went deeper with more passion. He was holding me in his arms. I would have collapsed on the floor if it was for him holding me up. My legs were weak and I was immediately filled with need and desire for him. I picked up the can of whipped cream and showed it to him as he pulled back from the kiss. He gave me a partial smile, picked me up, and carried me and the whipped cream to the bed.

His alarm went off at 8, which was welcomed being that we didn't actually go to sleep until about 4. I lost track of how many times we were together after 4, and I was a little sore. Once again, Ranger is magic. Where ever he learned his skills has to be a secret. Joe is an amateur compared to Ranger. We decided today was a day to spend together on our private beach. Bathing suits optional.

It was 4 in the afternoon and we were getting ready for an early dinner. We just finished some water sports in the Jacuzzi when we heard a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: All characters are based on the characters developed by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. This short story follows the events between Smokin' Seventeen and Explosive Eighteen._

Chapter 7—Confrontation

Only minutes before, we got dressed. I was in a yellow tank top sundress, with a low back. I couldn't wear a bra with it, but it was okay. I looked and felt sexy. Ranger was in khakis and a navy blue shirt. We both looked at each other. Neither one of us ordered room service and no one knew where we were, except Tank…and my mother. "Stephanie, are you in there?" Joe asked through the door.

I glanced at Ranger, my eyes wide with panic. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. He put his hand on my back gently rubbed circles to calm me down. I answered "I'm coming Joe." I walked over to the door and opened it up. Joe took one look at me in my dress, put his arms around my waist, picked me up and kissed me. He closed the door, pushed me against the door, and rubbed his hand down my cheek. "Hello, Cupcake. Nice dress." He said while looking down my shirt. Ranger cleared his throat and Joe turned around.

"Manoso, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same questions, Morelli."

"I am Stephanie's boyfriend, she invited _me_ to Hawaii, not you. What are you doing in this room with her?" Joe started to look around and noticed the king sized bed, the in suite Jacuzzi, and the empty bottle of champagne on the counter. He look out the doors to see our private beach, and I could see the steam starting to rise from his head. I had to diffuse this situation somehow, but I didn't know how to.

I walked over to Joe, put my arms around his waist from behind and said "I can explain, it's not what you think. Just please sit down and listen to me, Joe." I kissed his shoulder as I said this in hope of calming him down. Ranger, meanwhile, was leaning against the wall, with his blank expression, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I mean, just 30 minutes ago we were together and my arms were around _his_ neck and I was kissing _him_. I was trying not to cry. It wouldn't help the situation. Joe sat down and I sat across from him.

"Look, Joe, I'm not going to lie. I was pissed off that you cancelled on me. I was so looking forward to this vacation with you, with just us, but, once again, your job got in the way. I was in the terminal here in Hawaii when I saw Tootie Ruguzzi. I followed her here. I know that The Rug is here because I saw him meet her in the lobby. However, as you know, I cannot do out of state apprehensions. So I called Ranger to see if he could send a team here. He got the information from me and told me he'd take care of it. I checked into the hotel, and went to sleep. After, I went to the beach and then went back to bed. The next morning I got a phone call that I had a visitor. I thought it was Cal and Hal or some other Rangeman employee. Instead, it was Ranger. He had all the papers and information, and thought it would be best if we could stay at the same resort as them so we could get them. Unfortunately, they seem to be spending a lot of time in there room because we haven't been about to spot them since." I continued, "The resort would only book us as a couple, so we have to share the suite. Ranger is sleeping on the couch." I lied.

"So why are you registered at Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso?" Joe asked.

"The resort is having a couples only month. _Married_ couples only. I couldn't get us booked unless we were married. It was part of the distraction." Ranger added.

"Cupcake, why didn't you call me? I could have had the locals pick him up. You could have enjoyed your vacation by yourself."

"Then I would have missed out on the recovery fee. It's a good fee. I could use the money." I answered.

Joe seemed to calm down a bit. He got up and started to pace. He was trying to think of something to say. He accidently knocked my phone into the garbage pail. He went to retrieve it and found several condom wrappers. He pulled them out, one, two, three, four, five, then six. He looked at me and then at Ranger and then back to me. He was in front of me in three steps, holding the empty packets in front of my face. "What is the meaning of this, Stephanie? Have you been screwing Manoso?"

At this point, I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started to flow, I started to flow and I started to hyperventilate. Joe was holding onto my shoulders, trying to shake a response out of me, but I couldn't breathe, I couldn't answer. Ranger was next to me in an instant and pushed Joe out of the way. He pushed my head down telling me to breathe while rubbing circles on my back. I started to calm down, but Joe got even angrier. "Babe, it's okay. You're okay. Relax, Babe, I've got you." Ranger was rubbing my back with his left hand. Joe saw the wedding band. He grabbed my left hand and saw the matching one on my finger. He took it off and saw the tan line. He knew I was wearing it for a couple of days. He looked once again from me to Ranger and back to me. He seemed to be trying to compute everything he observed. I could tell he wasn't about to come to the correct conclusion, though, if I was fair, it was the only conclusion. I thought about how I felt every time he had to work with Terri Gilman and how jealous I was at the thought of them working closely together. I just didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Stephanie, why are you and Ranger wearing matching wedding bands? Are congratulations in order?" Joe asked.

"Joe, no, we are not married. It is just part of the distraction. We couldn't check in as a couple and NOT have wedding bands. Nobody would buy it."

Ranger was still next to me, one hand on my back and the other holding my hand. Joe seemed to just notice. Joe stepped around me, to move Ranger back. "Get away from my girl. I don't want you near her anymore. Do not give her any more cars, stop tracking her, and stop giving her jobs. She will give you back your key and you will never see her again."

"If that is what Stephanie wants, then I will comply. You do not have the right to tell me what to do on her behalf. She isn't yours."

"What do you mean she isn't mine. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. We are practically engaged."

"Where's the ring? When did you propose?"

"Many times."

"When did she say yes?" Ranger stared at Joe and Joe stared back at Ranger.

"Cupcake, tell Manoso that you don't want him around anymore and to leave you alone."

"Babe."

"Joe, please don't make. Ranger is my friend, he's my mentor. I don't want to have to choose between you. It isn't fair. I don't make you choose between me and Terri, do I? Our relationship is the same as yours and Terri."

"That's bullshit, Cupcake. I don't leave a meeting with Terri and leave behind six used condoms. Was that just from today or since you've been here?"

When neither Ranger nor I answered, he had to know that they were from today. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep the men calm. Joe had skills in the bedroom and his tongue was great, we never made it that many rounds. I know he had to be thinking that as well. I usually got too tired and stopped. But what Joe doesn't realize was that those were just since noon. The maid came in a cleaned when we went for a walk on the beach at about 11. There would have been three more in there from this morning, not to mention last night.

"Stephanie, you need to choose. Manoso or me. I can't have you going from my bed into his bed. I want to marry you and I want you to have my children." Joe stated with his hands on his hips.

I got up and walked towards the windows to the beach. I looked at the ocean. The ocean calmed me and helped me to think clearly. I thought about Joe and all of our great times together, but kept coming back to the fact that we couldn't live with each other for more than a few weeks before having a fight. The longest was four months, but that was only because my sister and her family had invaded my apartment. However, no matter how long at stay at the Batcave with Ranger, we never fight. It's just calm, though the sexual tension between us is palpable. Ranger always supported me, telling me he's proud of me. Joe always calls me a disaster. I loved them both, but I think I'm _in love_ with Ranger. Sigh. What should I do? Before I could respond, Ranger said, "Babe, regardless of what you choose, I will always be here for you. Whether it is in 2 days, 2 month, 2 years, or 50 years, I will always come to you if you call. I will always support you and help you in whatever you need. My men and my home will always be open to ensure your safety. Remember, Babe, no price."

"No price, NO PRICE? What the FUCK does that mean? Are you paying her with your cars and money? Is that why she keeps running to you?" Joe was yelling now at Ranger.

"No, Morelli, she keeps coming back to me because you keep pushing her way. She keeps going back to you because I keep sending her back to your bed. I can't give her what she wants. That's why she keeps returning to you. You're her only other option."

That was it. Joe lost it. He swung out and hit Ranger in the face. I think Ranger let him make the first contact, so that he could defend himself instead of striking out first. They were on each other, punching and pushing each other around. "You only think of Stephanie as your whore and you treat as a whore. You will ruin her reputation and destroy her future with me and you don't care." Joe yelled.

"No, Morelli, it is you who treats her like shit. Who constantly yells at her and demeans her. Calls her a disaster. I pick up the pieces and make her feel like the woman that she really is."

"Both of you STOP IT NOW! You are being childish. I am NOT a prize to be won. Stop fighting now!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"No, Babe, this ends here."

"Cupcake, stay out of it."

They continued to fight each other. I knew I couldn't get between them, they were like two feral dogs fighting over the last bone. I suddenly remembered that Ranger brought a stun gun for the apprehension. I grabbed it and turned it out. "If you two don't stop fighting now, I swear, I'll stun you both."

They paused for a moment, looked at me and then looked at each other. "You don't have the guts to stun us, Cupcake. Just put down the toy and go outside until I finish him. Then we can start our vacation."

They went back out it. I circle them. Finally, I had an opening. I stunned Joe first, then Ranger. They both collapsed onto the floor. They were bleeding and obviously in need of medical assistance. I quickly packed my stuff and put my bags in the car. I dropped them both off at the hospital and heading to the airport. Before I left, though, I put my wedding band and a note in Ranger's bag. The note said.

 _Ranger,_

 _Thanks for coming to Hawaii and helping me. The last few days with you were magic. I wish it didn't end this way. I don't know what I want, but I know that I need you in my life. You are my best friend, mentor, and sometimes boss. I don't want to lose you. Please don't kill Joe. I won't forgive you if you did._

 _-Stephanie_

I also left a note in Joe's wallet.

 _Joe,_

 _Thank you for coming to Hawaii and for trying to listen. I will not choose between you and Ranger. You are both important to me, but you are my boyfriend. I don't want to have to give one of you up. Ranger is in my life, and so are you. If you want to stay in my life, you need to accept that. See you in Jersey._

 _-Stephanie_

So here I am, in the terminal, once again alone. I'm leaving earlier than I was supposed to, taking an early flight home. This trip that was supposed to be a once in a lifetime dream vacation started off bad, became better than my dreams, only to become a disaster. I glanced at my left ring finger and saw the tan line from my fake wedding band that matched Ranger's, and I started to cry in the airport waiting for my flight to board wondering what will happen when we get back to the Burg.

 *****Author's note:** This is my first story that I have ever written, and my first fanfiction. Thank you for the early reviews. You helped give me the confidence to keep writing. Please keep commenting, and if there are any errors, let me know so I can correct them. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to write another one after I read Number 24 next week. Thank you again.


End file.
